The invention is based on a dust filter device, in particular for hand-guided power tools, which comprises a plate filter with filter folds and at least one spreader for spreading the filter folds of the plate filter.
There are already known dust filter devices, in particular for rotary hammers, in which filters are used for dust separation. In order to achieve the greatest possible surface area in the dust separation, filter folds of the filter are situated parallel to one another.